Robin's Worst Nightmare
by downshift
Summary: The evening seemed so quiet, even peaceful. For once the Teen Titans could relax for a night... Or so they thought. But this is no ordinary kidnapping, nor is it an ordinary night. This is the beginning of the journey to rescue Starfire. RobSta
1. The Creature

**Hey! Thanks for reading my fan fic, I'm going to add on tomorrow. Like two more chapters! Please tell me if it's too slow or fast or something or if you have any ideas! Please don't yell at me is my first fan fic! READ! AND! REVIEW!**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**

* * *

" Who wants to play football?" Cyborg called, holding up the football. 

Today the Titans were villain free. Well, at least so far in the day and so they decided to go to the park and hang out. Raven sat in the dark shadow of a willow tree reading while Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were teaming up to start to play football.

" Okay! Star's with me!" Robin declared.

" Fine, BB your with the _winning _team." Cyborg said.

" Yeah, the winning team." Beast Boy repeated. " I get the ball to start off!" They stood in position all making scowling faces.

" Ready, one, two three!" Robin said and at that everyone took off.Beast Boy threw it to Cyborg, but Robin caught it first. " Starfire!" He called and tossed over to her.

Star caught and ran off avoiding the other two titans and threw the ball through the goals. " Yes! This ball of foot game is simply fun!"

" No fair!" BB argued. " We can't tackle a girl!"

" Come on, Beast Boy. We'll get them next time. You guys get the ball." Cyborg sighed.

The game started off again and Robin and Star were losing by a point.Cy hurled it to BB,sadly it was off aim and Starfire caught it instead. Sprinting in the opposite direction, Starfire cheated and flew over the oncoming Cyborg and scored again.

" Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!" Cyborg chanted. " It doesn't count!" Starfire blushed and smiled.

" Oops?" She said.

" It so does count! The rules said nothing about flying!" Robin replied.

" Cheater! Cheater!" Cyborg and Beast Boy chanted.

" Please,stop fighting!" Starfire interrupted. " It is dark we must go home and Raven already left." Truth be told, Raven had dissappeared and was probably at the tower.

" Okay! Fine! But we win!" Beast Boy said crossing his arms.

Back at the tower the titans relaxed for the rest of the night. Watching movies, eating popcorn, and laughing. It was the thrid worryless day of the week.

" Hey, guys! Who am I?" Beast Boy questioned. " Azarath Metrion Synthos!" Beast Boy had been making fun of everyone for any hour. It wasn't funny, until he ticked off Raven.

" That's not funny." Raven snapped. " But this is." Raven conjured up a black hand,grabbed BB, and swung him around. They cracked up laughing(except Ravenand BB).

" Hey!" Beast Boy yelled. " This-is-not-funny-starting-to-get-sick-oh-god-pizza-shouldn't-of-" Raven dropped him on the floor.

" I'm going to bed." Raven said and walked out of the room. She obniously was angry.

" Who's gonna do dishes?" BB asked. " Because our kitchen's a wreck." Beast Boy clutched his stomeach and laid on the floor.

" No way!" Raven said as she stopped in the doorway.

" Same." Robin agreed.

" Ditto!" BB stated.

" Nope." Cyborg said.

" Starfire? Can you do them?" They begged.

" We're really sleepy!" Beast Boy urged her. " Right?" they all nodded and yawned.

" Okay, friends!" Starfire answered. She look over at the sink and grimaced. "Have good night!"

The titans left the room and headed for their rooms. " Hey, Star, do you want help?" Robin offered.

" No. It is fine. Go to your bed of dreams. Do not worry I will go to my bed of dreams soon." Star replied, busily washing.

" Alright. See you in the morning." Robin shrugged and walked away._I can't help feeling that something bad is going to happen. It's been to quiet these past three days... _Robin thought. _I really should stay with Star... But then again she can protect herself... Nothing can happen anyways right?_

Starfire hummed contently as the clock hand spun 12:00, 1:00, 2:00. It was now two thirty and Starfire was finishing up. Little did she know that someone..something was watching her... _Is something behind me? I think there is, I can feel it. _Starfire thought. She turned around nothing was there and as soon as she turned back to the sink the creature, who was observing Starfire since midnight, knew it was time. Time to steal Starfire.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my chappy! PLease review! i want things ia can improve on! if you do i change the chapter but dont ne harsh i dont have confidence at all! sadly...ill update tomorrow and anyone who reviews ill dedicate a chapter to u!**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	2. The Encounter

**hey! sorry i didnt update yesterday i had technical difficulties...anyway thank u 4 ur reviews! u guys are awesome! today i am only gonna dedicate this chap to a few peeps but i'll add more tomorrow cuz thats when chappy 3 and maybe even 4 will come up. THANX A LOT! it helped me to improve it a bit! thanx to especially:**

**deathgirl997, falyn anjel, xmischeifmanaged013 **

**Gray wolf Goddess, tydramamaster, **

**titangirlzrox, stargirl915**

**PS i am a raven and red X fan not really of a BB thang... i just put it in there for kicks**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**

* * *

The creature ran and hid behind the couch. It kept all eyes on Starfire, ocassionally glancing at the doorway to check if any people were there. _Why can't I stop the feeling that something is watching me? _Starfire thought a she was drying off a plate. The creature scampered across the room (its eyes still on Star) and ran into the counter with a dull thump. It shook its head and hid under the table that was behind Starfire. She turned around quickly, her eyes glowing, but no one was there. " Humph" She muttered and went back to the sink. The creature knew it was time... 

It crept up stealthily and grabbed her! Starfire let out a muffled cry and squirmed out of the creature's clutches. Her eyes glowed once again and she flew up into the air, throwing glowing orbs as she went. Leaving large burn marks, Star flew around that room making as much noise as possible. It dodged every hit with ease and lept up to grab her once again. Starfire was caught and held in the creature's arms as it broke the wall of windows. The alrarm went off.The night was clear and pleasantly warm. Starfire would have been enjoying this night if she wasn't being taken away by some black figure with glowing red eyes. They glided over the city and to the run down warehouse.

" Please, why are you taking me here?" Starfire asked. " I wish to leave!"

The creature did not respond. The warehouse was gray, gloomy, and un welcoming.One side of the old factory was crumbled and cracked, but all of the factory was boarded up. The creature swooped down and entered the warehouse through the crumbled side of the factory. Starfire was carelessly dropped on the floor and she watched the creature run into the shadows. The floor was cold, hard cement and on a wall there was a HUGE computer screen. She stood up and jumped when she heard todoors on the crumbled side of the factory clos. Now, the factory was pitch black. Starfire wandered around," Hello? Hello? I wish to speak to some one!" Suddenly, she bumped into something and looked up to see nothing** (obviously! it was dark!). **Starfire gasped and stepped backwards. Lights came on and right infront of her was the Titan's least favorite villain: Slade.

Starfire's eyes imeadiately glowed and she prepared to fight. Slade spoke," Starfire, it is nice to see you again."

**BACK AT THE TOWER**

Robin immeadiately woke up at the alarm. " Starfire..." he muttered half a sleep and ran into the wall, meaning to go to the door. " Damn it!"

Once Robin successfully got out of his room he ran to the living room. Burn marks spotted the carpet and the orbs had scorched the couch. Glass had shattered and was all over the floor. Soapy plates were in the sink and her communicator laid on the counter. Robin stared at the room in amazement, _I can't believe someone took Starfire! I should have stayed with her! I knew it something bad would happen! _Robin angirly thought. He took her communicator and held it in his palm as the alarms still went off and the other Titans gathered around him.

" Whoa! Dude, what happened?" Beast Boy questioned.

" Where's Starfire?" Cyborg said.

" Robin?" Raven said.

" I don't know... I woke up and it was like this. Starfire must have been kidnapped." Robin finally said after a long silence. His hair was scruffy and all over the place.

" Why?" Raven replied. " Cyborg turn the alarm off."

" Got'cha covered." He replied and ran over to the computer.

" I don't know why." Robin mumbled still holding the communicator.

" I betan evil, flying zombie took her away!" Beast Boy joked.

Robin glared at BB. " That wasn't funny."

" Sheesh! I was just trying to lighten up the scene!" He said quickly. " Really! It was just a funny joke! I'm trying to be funny to you people! "

" Well, you are not doing a good job." Raven argued.

" Hey, guys look at this!" Cyborg demanded. " It's the video of the whole thing!"

" You caught it on camera?" Robin swiflty walked over to the computer. " Play it!"

Cyborg tapped some keys and the video soon popped up: Starfire was washing the dishes and off to the left of the screen a black figure appeared and ran behind the couch. It his there for a while and took off behind the TV. The creature had blood red eyes and had a mysterious marking on him...They fastforward the tape and stopped it again: Starfire flew up into the air and threw glowing orbs everywhere, the creature lept up and out stretched its arms- " Stop it!" Robin ordered. " See that there? On the thing's arm? Magnify it!" Cyborg magnified it and on its bicep it had the red letter "S".

" Slade." Robin growled. " One of Slade's guys took Star."

" So?" Beast Boy said. " We can go locate her by her communicator and kick Slade's butt."

" She doesn't have her communicator." Robin replied, holding up the yellow gadget. " We have to find her the hard way."

**Slade's Lair**

" Why do you want me?" Starfire demanded, her eyes did not stop glowing. " I wish to go!"

Slade chuckled. " Why do I want you?" He tried to grab her, but Starfire flew into the air and threw orbs at him, leaving a great cloud of smoke around Slade.

" I wish to go!" Starfire yelled again angirly, her voice shook and rattled. Slade came into the clearing, un hurt.

" You wish to go do you?" Slade questioned. " You will not go untill I know you will do what I say."

" What do you mean?" Starfire replied, her hands stopped glowing, but she did not come closer. She looked around for a way out. Nothing. Different levels of flooring were attached to the walls and the only doors and windows were boarded up. _How will I escape? Do my firends know? What does Slade mean? _She thought. Star looked down at Slade but he was not there no longer. She spun around still she saw nothing- " Oof!" Slade had come up from behind her and punched her in the back of the head/neck. **( remember there was floorings against the walls...he jumped off of one...) **

Starfire's limp body fell onto the cement floor with a harsh thump.

**Titan's Tower**

" First, let's get some more sleep. I'm beat." Cyborg announced. " We'll start later in the morning."

Robin ruffled his hair and sighed dully. " Fine."

Back in his room, Robin paced back and forth. He held Slade's mask and glared at hit. It di the same back and in Robin's head it was laughing evilly. Robin threw it against the wall and continually whispered, " Starfire..." _I am so stupid! I need some rest... Slade could have killed Starfire by now... _Robin thought. He imagined a limp body of Starfire laying on the ground, her red hair was over her face and Slade stood over it laughing. The titan shook the idea out of his head vigrously. Robin collapsed on his bed but could not close his eyes nor doze off... _Need some sleep..._

* * *

**Sup! I plan to do more tomorrow don't worry! How was it I triedto check for spelling mistakes... yea review! hope yall like it! PLEEZ give me ideas in your reviews! i need them desperately!- **

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	3. They SO Care

**I would first like to say that I am: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FREAKING SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! only cuz i haven't updated i a while so it can get annoying to some peeps so i'm sorry... **

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**

**

* * *

**

**The Titan's Tower**

Robin awoke abruptly with cold sweat dripping down his face. **(ew...sorry but that's disgusting..lol) **His jet black hair stuck to his forehead. _Tell me it was a dream... Just tell me it was my worst nightmare... _The titan thought. _I will walk into the living room and it won't be ruined. Starfire will be sleeping soundly in her room. What happened was just a nightmare, a bad thought... I did not lose one of the titans... I did not lose Star..._

Robin stood up and mopped his face with his shirt. He quickly walked into the living room and to his dismay and sadness the rom was ruined. The troubled titan strolled into the hallway and went in the opposite direction to where Star's room was. Robin stepped through the doorway and found the room vacant and eerie. Her bed was made and the purple room was filled with pictures of Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire. He smiled and over came with memories. Robin shook his head and stepped out of the room, bumping into something broad and hard.

" Looks like I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep, eh?" Cyborg conversed.

" Just visited to see if this was real." Robin replied.

" It's weird isn't it? You never really suspect these things to happen you know? And then that person just vanishes." Cyborg asked.

" I guess." Robin sighed. " Listen, we should start planning where we should look for Star. We have no time to lose." Robin lead Cyborg into the detroyed living room and they began selecting areas to search...

**Slade's Lair! ( uh oh...)**

Starfire lifted her heavy eyelids open and she saw a huge, gray blur. She sat up and continually blinked as her eyes swam back in and out of focus. _What happened? Where am I? Gosh, my head hurts like something hit it... _Starfire pondered the previous night and gasped. _I must get out! Slade... my friends... what is around me? _Star stood up shakily as she gazed once again around the room. She was trapped inside a gold colored forcefield, yet she was still in the old factory with the many segments of flooring and giant computer screen. _My friends will find me, I have my communicator._

Star reached for her skirt, but nothing was there**(if that sounded wrong im sorry) **. " My communicator!" She exclaimed to herself. " I have left it at home!"

" Someone's awake." Slade commented, stepping out of the shadows.

Her eyes glowed and she replied, " I will not be caged like an animal in here!" She threw orbs at the force field. " Let me out!"

" Don't waste your energy. You can't break through it. It's pointless, Starfire." Slade said plainly. " Your ambitition to get out and fight to the finish is strangely like your friend Robin. Too bad you will not be friendly with him in a little while, or with any of the other titans either."

"That is not true! my friends are searching for me now. I know they are. They will find me here." Starfire argued.

" Don't you see, Starfire? They should have found you by now. Your _friends _should have been searching for you the moment the alarms went off. But they did not! Because do you knowwhere we are Starfire? In the most obvious spot and the closest spot to your _home. _The factory to the left of your tower. They do not care about you, not one bit." Slade explained.

" You are lying! It is a lie! Robin and everyone else will find me becasue they will search every rock and town till they find me!" Starfire argued, her eyes had not stopped glowing.

" And if they don't?" Slade questioned.

" I do not need to worry about that because my friends will locate me!" Starfire answered coldly.

" I wouldn't be too sure..." Slade mumbled.

**The Titans' Tower ( poor Robin...:"(...)**

" Come on! We searched every building and that was in the city! Star's not anywhere, Robin!" Beast Boy said, transforming back into a human. ( he was a dog while searching) " I couldn't sniff her out! My nose has never failed!"

" There must be somewhere we didn't look!" Robin insisted. " Raven and Cyborg, serch the east side of the city. Beast Boy, we'll search the west side."

The other titans groaned. They truly cared about Starfire, but they searched for her all day! " Fine..." Beast Boy sighed and transformed once again into a green dog.

Robin and BB took off into the run down, more quiet part of the city. **( like near the factory that Star's in!)** Both of them traveled the rough, un-even roads as they peered into the alleyways and buildings. " BB, you search from above and I'll do the ground." Robin ordered. " Once you're done go back to the tower, I guess."

Beast Boy nodded and flew into the air as he changed into a raven. **( doesn't mean anything!)** Occasionally flapping his wings, BB scanned the ground and roofs. He soon neared the shore where the old factory lay, the titan looked down and saw a figure in the road just standing there gazing around. _Must be Robin... Well, I better get back to the tower. I hope the others spottted Star... _Beast Boy thought and turned to head straight for the tower...

**Gangsta Slade's Crib my Bizzles! Fo shizzle! ( lol...sorry I had to do that...XD)**

" You, Starfire, live in false hope." Slade smirked. ( well he did under his mask)

" You, Slade, are an evil, mean, cruel person and you are such a wagonorth!" Starfire remarked, she crossed her arms and stared straight into his eyes. They pierced his skin ( metaphorically of course) but he just stared back just as menacing.

" It's the end of day 2, Starfire, your friends never found you." Slade continued.

" So? They'll find me tomorrow..." She replied uncertainly. _Slade is right, for once. My friends should have found me, this place isn't too well hidden. Maybe they don't care about me..._ Starfire thoguht. But a little voice in her mind said: _Robin will find you! Not to worry! I bet they will find you tomorrow... Really, Starfire they don't care about you. Slade IS right. You know it, the factory is right near the tower! _Another voice said. Starfire sighed and sat on the ground, leaning against the forcfield. Slade turned away and look thoroughly pleased with himself.

_Wonderful! She's starting to have doubts that they care about her! Perfect! Just a couple more days... She'll be mine... _Slade thought and strolled into the shadows. He passed the creature that had stolen Star for him and ordered it, " Give her something to eat, she needs to be aware and awake for these coming up days." The creature nodded and took off.

_Friends, where are you? _Star thought, she missed her bed, the TV, Beast Boy's jokes, Raven to talk to, Cyborg's video games, and Robin. _Save me, save me... _She thought until she fell asleep from boredom. Her Dream:

Starfire was sprinting to an old factory, it looked exactly like the one she was in. The titan peered in the window and saw Slade. He was ounching something that was against the wall. Star caught a glimpse of the jet black hair and cape.

" Robin!" She screamed and ran into the factory. As she kept running Robin and Slade were getting smaller then Slade dropped Robin's body. It looked like a red blob, she couldn't really see... Soon the factory and everyone in it disappeared... Starfire was falling and falling and falling into the sea of a white...

" Robin?" Starfire gasped but she was dreaming... She had to be... All Star saw was Robin all over the factory to the left and right. She closed her eyes still Robin was there...

**Titans Tower**

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked as he entered the living room.

" No." The titans answered.

" Ugh..." He mumbled and left the room. Robin strolled to the roof and gazed at the city. _Where are you, Star? I can't stop looking for her until I find Starfire. The titans wouldn't be the titans without her or without any of us... I wonder what Slade is up to... What does he want with her? Maybe he wants to try Starfire like he did with me and Terra. I can't stop thinking about her._

" You okay?" Cyborg's voice came out of no where.

" Yeah are you?" Beast Boy repeated.

Robin turned his head and saw the two standing behind him.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Robin said.

" We're all worried about her, you know. Raven's trying to locate and communicate with her." Beast Boy informed him.

" I wonder what will happen when a vilain pops up again." Robin commented.

" Don't worry we can take them on!" BB said. " Especially with my cool moves!"

" What cool moves?" Robin questioned. He stood up and strolled around.

" What cool moves! Haven't you watched me practice them?" BB asked.

" Oh, right." Cyborg said sarcastically.

For once in a while, Robin forgot about Starfire for an hour or two...

**Homie G Slade's Lair/ Factory Thing**

" Robin?" Starfire said, she opened her eyes and the only thing that was there was the large blank computer screen. " Just a dream... I can't believe I fell asleep! What did that dream mean?" She rubbed her eyes. " Why did I see Robin?"

" You dreamt about Robin did you?" Slade said and he came out of the shadows. " Looks like Starfire misses a certain someone!"

" What?" Star replied.

" How oblivious can you be?" Slade questioned.

" WHAT?" Starfire commanded.

" I'll just let you find out on your own..." Slade answered. _This is pathetic. She maybe strong but she isn't that bright... Starfire does not see why she was dreaming about him... Even better... _Slade thought.

* * *

**ya likey? GIVE ME IDEAS! ANYTHING GOOD OR BAD! DONT CARE! JUST GIVE IDEAS! PWEEZ! gives puppy eyes and pouts REALLY! or this fanfic story will start to suck...seriously guyz! question pleez answer this in review: in this story would you want robin and star to kiss? stupid question i know but some peeps dont like em! in like chappy 7 or so its gonna get betta and longer around there! more action! and uh i'll try not to put cliff hangers... unless u like them SO answer these two things : would u like robin and star to kiss and u want more cliff hangers? i may put up another chappy on wensday probably ill do it ASAP its just that I need more IDEAS from my fans and freaking school and hw. see ya! **

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	4. important! not a chap! read!

**This is not a chappy! **

**I may have chap 4 up tomorrow... maybe on thursday... i dont know yet... i'd loke to say thank you for the reviews and telling me not to frak out or anyhting... i WILL hopefully try and add more description on da future chaps... thanx 4 ideas i will use all of them...oihhfn ofyaspfus djsfhskafhadklfjhsidu fhsffdfgadsfgggsdg;k.f9085 sorry my sister is really hyper idsfhoajsdvskcjvwerpqwuizxchzx and is annoying aifhas...hold on while i beat her to death...**

**all done shes dead and gone!**

**okay, Rae, Cy, and BB do care i swear they do... i didnt really show that as much as i could have though... its just that when they were searching robin had them searching over and over and over again so they were all like " blah" so i will show they care in the next chappy and just cuz they went to bed doesnt mean they slept i could have said that too...wow from now im reading over my work...yea sorry about that.. anyways new chap coming soon! and itll be descriptive and less confusing and ill try to make as best as i can... why do we have hw? does anyone know why? why do i have to take latin? why does my pre algebra teacher so confusing? why is kat so weird? how the heck am i suppose to stop asking questions?  
**

**bye! **

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	5. I Will Not Eat It

**Titan's Tower**

Fooling around the roof, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin pushed eachother to the ground and laughed as the sun set. The sky was an rusty orange color with shades of pink and and a great, sparkling, gold sun in the horizon. Robin crept up on Beast Boy, who was busy eyeing Cyborg, and playfully rammed himself into BB's back. Beast Boy stumbled and hit Cyborg before gaining his balance. Cyborg laughed at BB, "You gotta watch your back, man." Cyborg held back a grin and couldn't help saying. "You should have seen your face when Robin hit you! I never seen you so scared!" He did a horrible imataion of Beast Boy's face. They all burst out howling even Beast Boy laughed.

"We never had this-laugh-much fun-gasp-since Star was home." Beast Boy commented. His green, elf like ears droopped down. "Wish she was back."

"Yeah, remember when Raven had the flu and Starfire made her take that Tameranian medicine?" Robin added. "Raven got even more sick after eating it."

"Or when I let her drive the T-car? Star drove at full speed and then she couldn't stop because Star didn't know where the brake was." Cyborg chuckled.

"Wow, I miss her." Robin said.

"We all do. I didn't get any sleep that night she got kidnapped! Raven didn't either." Beast Boy replied and he kicked a lone, slate colored pebble across the roof.

"Isn't the same here with out her. The tower feels empty and quiet." Cyborg looked at the Jump City skyline. There was a long silence...

"Let's go down to Raven. I bet she's done trying to communicate with her." Robin broke the awkward silence and lead the way to the door.

Cyborg continued talking as they walked down the white hallway with the many gray doors along the walls. "Really BB, your face! It was hilarious! Wish I had a camera."

Beast Boy pouted grumpily and retorted, "You should have seen yours, Tin Man." BB grinned and jogged up to Robin.

" Tin Man? Oh, I'll give you Tin Man." Cyborg growled, he glanced at Robin's "don't-kid-around-I'm-serious-face"and sub sided. "After we find out about Starfire."

**Slade's Lair**

Starfire lazily floated around the little area of the "cage" she was held captive in. The walls of the factory were a dull, gray cement walls just like the floors.On one of the walls was a giantcomputer screen, where Slade, right now, was typing letters and codes that did not make sense as he sat ina large black chair. The door facing Star had not been used by anyone or creature in the factory. In fact, the titan didn't even know whether itwas a doorway toanother room or the outside. To the right of her were dark, black shadows, youcouldn't see through them it was like it went on forever.

Starfire sighed and sat in mid air watching Slade work. She didn't know how she could survive this! Star would either die of boredom or hunger, which ever one came first the alien had no idea. The creature that had taken Star scampered out of the shadows and headed straight for the forcefield the titan was in. It ran rightthrough it dropped a tray of something before Starfire and sprinted back through the cage without a difficulty. Starfire stared at the tray and relized that food was laid on it. She scowled at the sight, the girl knew better than to eat the crud that was "food" because it could have been poisioned. star hummed loudly and turned her back against the food and lowered herself back onto the ground.

_Does Slade really think I'm going to eat that? _Starfire thought as she slumped back on the floor. _It looks like something we would give an evil, cruel prisioner in Tameran! I wonder what time it is because I cannot see the outside anymore. _

_"Starfire?" A voice whispered softly. "Starfire?"_

**The Titan's Tower**

When the guys entered the living room, all they found was Raven floating above the couch deep in concentration. She was muttering, "Starfire? Starfire?" continiously.

"Raven's not done?" Cyborg whisppered, "We were gone for like ever!"

"Ssshhh!" Robin and Beast Boy extremely loudly.

"Be quiet! We don't want to disrupt Raven!" BB warned.

At that moment Raven opened one of her eyes. "Too late."

"Cyborg!" BB exclaimed.

"So, what did you get?" Robin questioned and he walked up to Raven not trying to look as anxious as he felt.

"Not much if it was anything at all." Raven answered. "When I tried I think she felt hungry, bored, and worried. I don't think Slade's feeding her and she's probably locked up. From what I can tell Starfire's worried about what's in the future."

"Dude, didn't you see anything?" BB asked as he joined Robin.

"I just saw a computer screen wiht a bunch of letterings on it. That's it and only for a second."

"Do you remember any of the codes?" Robin asked.

" Yeah it was like 9816207. Why?" Raven replied.

"Cyborg look that up on the computer. Raven and Beast Boy we're going back to search for Star." Robin ordered. He was obviously back into leader mode, but his face didn't have a serious expression on it.. It was more scared and worried...

**Slade's Lair**

The voice sounded oddly like Raven's. "Raven?" Starfire said.

The voice did not answer. For a minute Starfire thought they were here. The titans had came to save her. But no one was in the factory that wanted her to be rescued.Star's stomach growled and grumbled although Starifre refused to eat and pretended she wasn't hungry. She began to think longingly of food, real food. Like pizza or mustard... Star's mouth drooled and she shook her head. _I cannot eat Slade's food. No matter how hungry I get I cannot eat the food. I will not eat it... _She thought and turned towards the shadows still away from the food. rightthrough it dropped a tray of something before Starfire and sprinted back through the cage without a difficulty. Starfire stared at the tray and relized that food was laid on it. She scowled at the sight, the girl knew better than to eat the crud that was "food" because it could have been poisioned. Star hummed loudly and turned her back against the food and lowered herself back onto the ground. Starfire's eye lids drooped down slowly as she fell into an uneasy amd hungry sleep...

**The Tower**

As Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin headed out the door, Cyborg stopped him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Robin asked. He knew he wasn't okay but this wasn't the time to say anything.

"Because your dragging Rae and BB out into a down pour and at night." Cyborg said. "And you look, well, scared."

"I'm not scared and rain won't hurt." Robin lied. "We'll be okay."

* * *

**Hey! I refrained myself from doing little things during the story! and i tried to be a little slower and descriptive! hopefully i improved a bit... YAWN! im tired... thats not good cuz i have a friend over and i just quickly put this up so i didnt have to do it tomorrow, staurday. do any of you know the fourth priniple part of audire? probably not, unless you take latin... hope you yawn like chappy... must go drink some oj, coffee, tea, and some caffinated soda for hyperness... we're trying to stay up to like 6 in the morning...only done it to five... review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzz im going to watch hp movies now and legally blond and stuff... godd night... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz oh sorry zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz caffeine NOW! oh yeah! next week i may only be able to put up like one more chappy. cuz i have a wedding ( me brides maid) to go to in NYC and i will be busyall weekend but not on febuary break! see ya! WAIT! i am also trying to think if the numbers should mean anything so like give me an idea or two about that when ever! sorry nothing happened in this chappy... BYE! **

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	6. Marcello of Casche Jewelry

**S-O-RR-Y. I AINT GOT NO ALIBI IM SORRY YEAH YEAH IM SORRY! i had to do that... the reason why i didnt update was because of a wedding, homework, a computer virus, and writer's block -.- **

**but here's a chappy my peeps! yay! i actually read this one over carefully this time! that was really annoying the other chappy... anyway here it is drum roll pleez...silence... well here it is anyway. enjoy!**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**

**

* * *

**

**Park **

Rain pounded the streets as thunder rumbled throughout the gloomy city. Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven were soaking wet within five minutes of being outside. A mystical, dark blue color occupied the cloudy sky and glowed because of the city lights. The titans arrived at the muddy park and stood under an old, weeping willow tree.

" Raven and Beast Boy, go into every store and ask the employees about the number, 9816207," Robin ordered. Rain trickled down his face and his black hair was flattened. " I'm going back to the condemmed area." **( A/N: condemmed means like abandoned, old ) **

" Dude, we went through that already!" Beast Boy commented.

" I know, but I think something's down there. I can feel it." Robin replied. " I will notify you if Cyborg finds something."

" Okay," Raven said, her hood was drawn up over her head. " Beast Boy, you do the west part of the city."

" Titans, split!" Robin ordered and headed for the condemmed parts.

Raven floated up into the air and took off. " Hey, Raven, wait up! It's creepy here!" Beast Boy called and sprinted through the mud to catch up...

**Slade's Place**

Time, to Starfire, was dead. It stopped working. The sounds of thunder echoed in the dark and derelict factory. Slade continued to type non sense, but Star couldn't help noticing the number, 9816207, coming up frequently. She pushed the tray of food around with her feet and hummed loudly one of her childhood songs. Starfire observed every inch of the factory again, and looked for an easy way out.

Where the computer was hung, bits of the wall were cracked. Some of them were deep and long while others were the opposite. The ceiling resemble the walls from what Starfire could see. Her emerald eyes traveled to the floor. The floor she was sitting on was not protected by the force field, it was cement. _Maybe if I just heated it up with my hand and rippped it apart, I would hit dirt. Then I could make a tunnel by throwing starbolts. _Stafire thought. The plan seemed so easy... _Slade is not stupid. He must know that this is possible. _

A little person appeared in her head, the rebel Starfire. _" Come on! You're better than Slade! You're stronger! With one punch I bet you can break it! Think about your friends. They will be happy to see you." _

Another person came, the angel Starfire. _" Stay here! You don't know what Slade would do! He could KILL you, you just don' t know! Your friends will come! I bet the cement is harder than the guy over there thinks!" _

" It is worth a shot," Strafire decided. _" Ha! I told you she would listen to me!" The rebel exclaimed. _Starfire smiled and started to hum again, she did not notice the clicks of a keyboard had stopped, and that Slade had left...

**Condemmed Area**

Robin grabbed his flashlight out of his belt pushed the on button. The ancient buildings lit up revealing their discolored brick and cracked cement exteriors. Robin turned his head to the left and saw a brown, rusty looking house. Its worn out door was wide open and showed complete darkness. The titan walked through the slightly flooded road and crept up the stairs to the doorway. The stairs groaned and squeaked loudly. The flashlight recovered nothing but a dusty, moldy wooden floor and a door exactly like the front door only in better condition. He took a step towards the door and the floor board groaned loudly, Robin gazed around the tiny, dusty room and reached for the door knob. Locked. He sighed and turned on his heel.

Exiting the little house, Robin shut the door behind him. The tempature dropped gradually and he shivered. The thunder sub sided but rain still came rocketing down like bullets. Robin peered into a large brick building's window. Nothing yet again. He backed away from the broken window and stared at the sky, it was an odd color. The sky was purple then a shade of dark blue and a light blue which turned gray. The water was gaining in volume, it was up to Robin's ankles. _I better start searching again..._

_Beep! Beep! _The communicator went off.

He flipped it open. " Did you find anything?" Robin asked hopefully.

" Yeah, but it doesn't make sense." Cyborg answered. " It's the code number for a jewel. Aparently, it's high in value although it doesn't have any powers."

" Where is the jewel?" Robin questioned. _Why would Slade want a jewel..._

" At Casche Jewelry in town." Cyborg said. " Want me to tell BB and Raven?"

" Fine, tell them to ask the manager about the jewelry. I'll be back in an hour," Robin stated.

" Need any help?" Cy offered.

" No," He said. " I have to go. Tell me if anything is up."

" Okay, bye." Cyborg shrugged.

Robin shut the communicator and slipped it into his belt. He glanced up and saw a dark figure staring down at him...

**Casche Jewelry**

Beast Boy slumped out of the cd store and jumped when the communicator went off. " What?"

" The code number is for a jewel. It's at Casche Jewelry," Cyborg informed him. " I want you to go there and ask the manager about the jewel. Notify Robin and me later."

" Aye, captain!" Beast Boy joked, he shut the gadget closed, transformed into a bird, soared in the air to the store.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The door jingled as BB entered the store. Glass cases protected the wide arrangement of jewels. Sapphires, rubies, diamonds decorated rings, necklaces, and bracelets. Beast Boy examined all of the jewels in awe. Droplets of water fell down from his clothes and hit the gray marble flooring and some glass cases.

" Hello, my name is Marcello Ercalano, owner of Casche Jewelry, how may I help you?" A man in a suit and tie said from behind Beast Boy. BB turned around abruptedly.

The man had an extremely strong Italian accent and was very difficult to understand. Marcello wore black pinstriped pants and a red buttoned shirt with a black tie and jacket. His chocolate brown hair was combed back neatly with hair gel and smiled kindly.

" What?" Beast Boy replied. " Oh, I am here to ask you about the jewel with the number, 9816207."

" Ah, yes that jewel. Why do you want to know?" Marcello question suspiciously. He raised a hairy eyebrow.

" I'm a member of the Teen Titans, sir. We are looking for a missing person. " Beast Boy answered.

" Really? I never heard of a green boy being on the team." Marcello said.

" What? You haven't heard of Beast Boy?" BB asked.

" Oh, him! What would you like to know about the jewel, Beast Boy?" Marcello said.

" Ummm... How is it protected? Safe? Gaurds? Flying ninjas?"

" 9816207 is in a highly secure, pure titanium safe. Anything else?"

" No, but here's a tip: watch over that jewel carefully or else it might be stolen." Beast Boy advised.

**Slade's Lair**

Starfire glanced around the room and took a deep breath. Her hand glowed that bright, neon green and Star pressed it against the cool, gray surface. The cement was becoming soft and mushy, so Starfire lifted her hand off the floor. She dug her hand into the mush and pulled hard. It came off in a neat slab and it looked like clay.

Underneath the cement was not dirt, but a white, tile like one. Star touched the flooring with her hand and drew it back in a flash. The white floor gave off an electrical charge when touched. _I cannot get passed this white floor. Slade is not dumb, for he knew that I could do this. _Starfire thought. _I will repair the mess I have made. _

She took the hardening slab of cement and pressed it against the white surface. " Friends, where are you?" Star looked around. No Slade. No noise. " And where is Slade?"

**Condemmed Area**

Lightning flashed suddenly and Robin saw who the figure was. Rain slid down the mask and it did not blink. Its arms were crossed against its chest and it did not say a word, nor do anything.

" Slade." Robin growled.

**

* * *

**

**did ya like it? hmmmmm? did ya? R&R fellows! i'm happy! and my sister is running around the kitchen carrying a cookie... i luv this quote:**

**" you broke mother's cookies!"- robin**

**" ooooooo!"- cyborg, raven, and bb**

**see ya! give me any ideas of yours! bye!**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	7. Girlfriend?

**hey wut is up? for the previous chappies, I constantly forgot about the disclaimer! so here it is featuring starrgoddess AKA tori and my sister, jill and me!**

**Jill: **Where am I?

**Me:** HA HA! YOU ARE IN MY EVIL LAIR!

**Jill ( looks around the room):** No we are not! We're in your bedroom, it's just covered in black cloth!

**Me:** Shut up! You're making me seem less sinister!

**Jill:** Untie me! or else I will tell mom!

**Me:** No thank you!

**Jill:** MOOOOOM!

**(tori appears with jill's iPod and toilet) Tori:** Scream her name and your iPod is history

**Jill:** NOOOOO! You wouldn't do that!

**Me:** Yes, she would, Tori?

**( tori drops iPod in toilet) **

**Jill:** NOOO! Anything but my baby! I'll do anyhting!

**( grabs iPod out of toilet) Tori:** Then do the disclaimer

**Jill: **Fine

**(i hand her a card) Me:** Read it! I command you!

**Jill:** Blackicewolfie does not own...the teen titans?... wow what a gay show!

**( tori and my eyes turn red) tori:** read the card or your iPod dies

**Jill:** but if she did she would have it playing 24/7! But she owns the song she put in the chappy! I, Jill, agree that Tori and my sister, Blackicewolfie, are cooler, smarter, and prettier than me! what? no i dont!

**(tori drops toilet in the water and flushes) Me:** Now you do! Hope you will enjoy this chappy! Thanks Tori AKA starrgoddess for the ideas andbecause of that i dedicate this chapter to you! ENJOY! or fear your iPod will be flushed.

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**

**

* * *

**

**Condemmed Area**

Robin's body stiffened and glared at Slade, " Where is she?"

Slade did not answer, but looked up at the sky as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. As the bolt of electricity shot up into the sky, Slade disappeared within miliseconds. Robin's jaw hung open and his eyes grew wide. A worn out piece of manilla paper fluttered onto the boy wonder's feet and laid still there as if waiting for someone to pick it up. Robin grabbed the paper and found it was a letter, a letter from Slade. His brows furrowed and his eyes scanned the blotchy writing:

_Robin,_

_Over the past days, it has been very amusing to see you and your friends look for your pathetic, alien girlfriend. Sadly, she is losing hope that you will ever find her. And you, Robin, are running out of time._

_**Slade**_

Robin's stomach churned worriedly. _Starfire is not pathetic nor is she my girlfriend! _Robin thought, though he wished the last part would happen. _What does Slade mean? Why is he doing this? What does the jewel mean? And what was that thing?_

**Slade's Lair**

Starfire sailed across the little area she was given and thought about the code, 9816207. She never heard of it before; it couldn't be a prison cell number, no,they were more confusing than that, and it wasn't a password, it was something. Obviously, something special and that he wanted. Slade could easily steal it, but maybe he want Star to steal it!

_I will not steal anything! I will refuse! So why does he want it? Possibly, it is my fate. In Tameran we use codes to talk about the worst fates. Like death and torture for life. _**(A/N: Tameran would do this for criminals in my story) **_If that is true then what did I do to deserve it? Maybe I broke a rule... _

Starfire got tired of thinking and floating around in the air, so she landed softly on the cement and laid on the floor. Staring up at the ceiling, her eyelids drooped slowly and sleep seized her mind... Star fell asleep thinking: _9816207...What is it?_

_Her Dream:_

_Starfire opened her eyes and found herself in Casche Jewelry. The glass cases were shattered and jewelry was taken from them. The cash register was blown apart and money was no longer there. Bangs and other noises were heard from beyond the door. Star creaked open the door and stepped inside. _

_Red X's back was turned away from her and was screwing around with the safe. He aparently could not blow it open or find the code. **He must be stopped! He is stealing jewels from this store! **She thought and tried to push him away, but ran right through Red X. **What? **She threw a starbolt at him, but it did nothing. It went through him again. _

_"Hello? Can you not hear or see me?" Starfire yelled. Red X did not stir from his buisness. She waved a hand in his face; it did nothing._

_Red X angirly puched the keypad and the safe opened. Starfire glanced inside, a beautiful, shiny crimson colored jewel was hidden inside. A sign stated, 9816207..._

**Titan's Tower **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Robin made his way to the tower mindlessly and did not bother to call the others. His hair glued to his head and his clothes were like a second layer of skin. _Why is it too late? Star would always believe we're coming for her! Always! _The boy wonder, busy with thoughts walked into the door of the tower. He stumbled backwards and ripped open the door and entered the warmth and dryness of his home.

Robin appeared in the living room and Cyborg craned his neck towards him. His eyes morphed to the size of softballs. " Robin, man! What happened! You okay?"

" Can you tell Raven and Beast Boy to come back?" Robin requested, ignoring Cyborg's comment. " I'm gonna change."

He left the room and headed for the doors that stated " ROBIN" on the front. The titan hurried into his room and headed to the mirror as he took off his drenched mask. The mask revealed light blue eyes and gave Robin a new impression. He shreaded his clothes off and changed into new ones. Robin returned to the mirror and continued to stare at his eyes.

The relfection crossed his arms, " What are you going to do now?"

_The memories are fading away_

_But still people say_

_She'll be back soon_

" I don't know... It seems a while ago Star went missing. I can barely remember the memories."

The relefection didn't answer. Robin got a new mask and started to walk around his bedroom deep in thought, grasping the letter in his hand...

_So I'm pacing the floor_

_Pacing the room_

_Asking my mind_

_What I should do_

_Because the memories are fading away_

_My mind is wondering too_

_And with every step I take_

_I'm turning blue_

_Because I'm missing you_

_I miss you_

_Oh I'm missing you!_

" Damn it, Star, I miss you!" Robin said aloud.

Light filled the room, it was Beast Boy and Cyborg. " Dude, you hungry?"

Robin faced his two friends. " No thanks."

" We can order chinese!" Cyborg urged him.

Robin shook his head.

" Come on! We can get pizza! With pepperoni and extra cheese! Your favorite!" Beast Boy pressured. "Please?"

" Fine!" Robin gave in.

" Glad you said that, because we already ordered!" Cyborg replied. He grabbed Robin's arm. " Pizza's getting cold!"

At the table, Beast Boy told everyone his expierience with the jeweler. " He didn't know I was one the team! No, he didn't!"

" So, basically you didn't find anything." Cyborg concluded. " What about you, Robin?"

" What? Oh, that...well..ummm..." Robin snapped back into focus. _I guess I'll tel them now. _" I saw Slade and -"

" YOU SAW SLADE AND YOU DIN'T TELL US!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

" When lightning flashed Slade appeared, but then lightning flashed again and he was gone. Although I found this letter," Robin continued. " I don't really know if it was the real Slade or not...

" And when were you planning to tell us this? Hmmm?" Beast Boy questioned. He grabbed the letter. " It says: _Over the past days, it has been very amusing to see you and your friends look for your pathetic, alien girlfriend. Sadly, she is losing hope that you will ever find her. And you, Robin, are running out of time. _Wait! _Girlfriend? _Running out of time?"

Cyborg took it away. " Losing hope? Why should she? We're trying!"

" I don't know what it all means! All I know is that for some reason we're running out of time for something and that the jewel is connected to it!" Robin answered.

**Slade's Lair**

Starfire awoke suddenly, " The numbers, 9816207! It is a jewel!"

" Good work," A voice said coldly.

* * *

**did you likey?did it go too fast?i came up with that song all by myself! yay! R&R give me any ideas or suggestions please! see ya! tell me if it did go fast!**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	8. Raven Takes Charge

**YES! I stopped getting unconfused and was able to write this chappy! Sorry for the LONG wait! Sorry if the chappy went like really fast...**

**i dedicate this story to: Pink Panda! thanks for aiding me on the mission to deliver the golden plate to the saint lunch ladies of the ancient cafeteria pyramid. lol**

**disclaimer: don't own the teen titans cuz if i did i would be RICH**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**

* * *

**The Tower**

A long silence was created after Robin finished his sentence. The titans avoided each other's gaze as they sat at the table.

Raven moved awkwardly in her seat, " So."

" So what?" Cyborg replied.

" So, I have an idea." Raven continued. They all looked up eagerly. " Robin, you were on Aird road when you saw Slade right?"

" Yeah..." Robin mumbled meekly.

" OK, Cyborg go and call the Jump City Electric Company and ask if there has been any use of energy in that area. Slade would need electricity for his things." Raven ordered. Ideas to find her friend gave her hope and strength. " Robin, go and call the police station and tell them to send four gaurds to protect the jewelry store."

" What should I do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go and wash the dishes." Raven said and rose from her chair.

" And you are going to do?" BB scratched the back of his neck.

" Meditate. Try to connect with Starfire again." Raven answered and strolled away.

" Well, she's in leader mode." Cy commented and grinned. _I wonder how Robin is **really **taking this..._ _Raven telling him what to do..._

" Hey, Robin! Throw me the phone!" Cy waved his hands in the air.

Robin tossed it into the air and the phone dropped softly into his hands. The boy wonder grabbed his communicator and pushed a small black button that automatically dialed the police station.

" Hello, this is Robin, a teen titan, I am calling for a request of four officers to guard Casche Jewelry to further notice." Robin stated.

" The officers will be there immeadiately." A voice answered.

" Thank you." Robin closed the device and sunk into the couch as he watched Cyborg talk with the company.

The rain calmed down, and it lightly tapped the glass wall. The sky was a violet color with stormy gray clouds plotted everywhere in the sky. The living room had been repaired and now the scorch marks and any other rememberance of the event was gone. Robin sighed and his head ached with thoughts. _The store is being guarded, we're seeing if there has been any activity in the area by Aird road... What else can we do? _He wondered. Cyborg finished his conversation and dropped the phone onto the floor.

" Nothing. No use of electricity." Cyborg announced angirly.

Raven muttered her cantation over and over. In her mind a image of Star formed. _Starfire... Star.. Hello?... Starfire... _She repeated in her head...

Beast Boy stood before the sink and rushed to clean the dishes. He splattered drops of water and soapy liquid on the floor, creating a tiny pool of slippery, wet liquid. BB gripped the soap with a too tight grip. It escaped from his hand and flew onto the floor.

" Ah, man!" He complained.

" Yo, BB! Toss me a soda!" Cy called.

Beast Boy turned around and slipped on the liquid...

**Slade's Place**

Starfire glanced up at Slade. " You know, you have great powers. But wouldn't you want to make them better? I can help. I can help you discover powers that you never knew you ever had." Slade began. " I can help make you the strongest girl alive."

Star glared at him for a while, she did not blink or move. " I do not trust you."

" But you trust friends that cannot find you?" Slade replied. " Like I said, if they really cared, they would have found you and defeated me. _If_ they really cared."

She opened her mouth but then closed it again. Maybe he did have a point.

**The Tower**

Both hands shot into the air as BB glided around the tile. He reached for the fridge door and gripped it. Beast Boy scrambled back up and took a soda from the shelf. His left foot stepped back and slipped on the escapee bar of soap.

"Ah!" Beast Boy screamed as he sailed across the floor. " I don't like this!"

He fell backwards and the soda jumped out of his hand. " Ouch!" Robin stood up and grinned while he hurried to help his friend up. BB took the soda can once again and held Robin's arm as he tried to stand back up again. The soda started to fizz because of the rough treatment it was put through.

" Smooth!" Robin commented.

" Ha. Ha." BB replied.

Cyborg was laughing hysterically and Raven smiled after she opened her eyes.

The can of soda burst suddenly open and exploded in Robin's face. The brown liquid dripped from his head. Cy laughed harder, Raven looked away, and returned to her meditation. BB cowered away, but Robin just started to laugh.

**Slade**

_**(During the incident above!)**_

" Just to prove my point, watch the screen." Slade stated.

The giant computer screen turned on and showed the event that had just happened. Starfire watched, smiled, and giggled a bit.

" They wouldn't be laughing if they were worried about you. They would be calling and asking people to look for you, and out searching themselves." Slade crossed his arms. " I only ask for one thing. Think about who really cares, and what you could accomplish by staying with me. I will be back in the morning." He walked into the shadows.

Starfire could not deny that. Her friends would not be laughing. They would not at all. _Would it be so bad? To be with Slade? No one else seems to care... _Star wondered.

**The Tower**

**-----------------------------------------------**

It was around 3 o'clock when the titans headed for bed. Raven, still determined to talk with Star, sat on her bed and continued her meditation...

4 o'clock...

5 o' clock...

It was now 6 o'clock and Raven had little sleep, she repeated the words weakly and squirmed around the bed...

**Slade**

Starfire had no sleep. She had grown hopeless and angry. _Slade is probably right, they do not care. So they will not care if I leave..._ Footsteps echoed throughout the factory as Slade stepped into the light.

Star was slumped against a wall of the force field. She sighed and questioned, " They're not coming are they?"

**Raven's Room**

Raven's eyes shot open. She had just watched Starfire ask, " They're not coming are they?". She had just watched Star give in.

The alarm sounded off and startled everyone in the tower. Raven ran out of her room and heard the others clambering into the hallway.

" Someone broke into Cashe Jewelry!" Robin called. He held the communicator in his hand. "Titans, go!"

--------------------------------------------

The titans stepped cautsiously into the store. The glass cases were shattered and jewelry was taken from them. The cash register was blown apart and money was no longer there.

" Who do you think did this?" Raven questioned.

" Yeah, I wonder who!" A voice agreed behind her.

* * *

**hoped you like it! even if it did go a little fast... i gotta go soon! but give me anyideas of yours! and R&R! i apologize for updating so late and going too fast! well..if i did go too fast...g2g! thanks your guys rock my sox! U R AWESOME! oh yea! do u like which pen name? i'm thihnk of changing my name a bit either: fire ice wolfie or black ice wolfie! vote! the number 1 for fire ice wolfie and the number 2 for keeping it the same! thanks! bye!**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	9. The Super Sexy Outift

**hello! damn word document :( anyway, here's the next chappy! hope u enjoy! a part may be confusing when i describe it so just try to imagine that thing! i will try to put the picture on my profile or something... well here's my disclaimer! enjoy the show!**

**me: hey guys! today i will have my dear DOGS, robin and bosco, read the disclaimer! ready guys?**

**bosco: YES! GIVE ME THE CARD! GIMME!**

**robin: sure. I'm ready...**

**bosco: i want to read! READ! **

**me: here ya go, robin and thanks 4 not being.. well... you know... bosco-ish**

**robin: (looks at card) erm...i cant read...**

**me: rite! **

**bosco: I CAN READ! GIMME THE CARD! **

**me: ok...**

**bosco: wear gonna is star outfit "sexy super" the own does she but titans teen the own doesn't wolfieiceblack**

**me: u read it backwards! arg! enjoy the coming up chappy! **

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**

* * *

**Casche Jewelry **

_Recap: Titans arrived at the broken into Casche Jewelry:_

_"Who do you thik did this?" Raven questioned._

_" Yeah, I wonder who!" A voice agreed behind her._

Raven swung around on her heel and, there, stood the skull masked guy. Red X. Raven's eyes turned white and was about to say her cantation but Red X cut her off.

" Don't say anything! Your pretty, little face says it all!" Red X joked and slapped an "x" onto her mouth. Raven let out a muffled cry and struggled to rip off the "x".

Holding a bag of goods, he teleported onto the check-out counter. Beast Boy, who heard the sound of X landing on the counter, changed into a hummingbird and whipped around heading straight towards X. As the bird got closer, he transformed into a tiger, with his claws stretched to the full extent and his canines beared. Red X effortlessly dodged the tiger and watched it slam with a loud thump into the wall. The tiger slid down the wall and lay there, below a fairly large dent where his head had hit. BB had been knocked out cold.

Red X smirked behind his mask and glanced at the other two titans. " So, which one of you is next? Actually, I'll just make this easier!" Red X threw out another "x" that enlarged as it headed for Cyborg and Robin. The "x" pinned down the two titans down to the floor.

He walked leisurely over to Cy and Robin. " What happened to your freaky, glowy eyed girl, eh, kid?" X questioned Robin.

" Don't call me kid," Robin replied staring hard at the mask.

" Well, that's what you are, right, just a kid," he said back.

" I am not a-"

" Listen I would love to stay and chat, but I've got places to go, people to see, and things to steal." X waved his hand good-bye and teleported away with a bag of jewels and money.

**Slade's Lair **

_Recap: _

_Starfire had no sleep. She had grown hopeless and angry. **Slade is probably right, they do not care. So they will not care if I leave...** Footsteps echoed throughout the factory as Slade stepped into the light._

_Star was slumped against a wall of the force field. She sighed and questioned, " They're not coming are they?"_

" No, Starfire, they're not." Slade answered.

" Can I trust you?" Star replied.

The forcefield disappeared and Slade held out a hand. Starfire took it and pulled herself up.

" Follow me." Slade said and led her into the mysterious and dark darkness...

**Beast Boy's Room**

BB was still lying on his bed passed out even after a couple of hours after the break in. He stirred at the angry grumbles of Robin and the other two titans, who were watching Beast Boy.

" I can't believe we were beaten by Red X!" Robin exclaimed running his fingers through his hair. " How could have gotten beaten so easily!"

" Yeah... It was like we were missing something..." Cyborg agreed. " What was that something..."

" Hm... I don't know..." Robin replied sarcasticly. "Maybe... Starfire!"

" Whoa, Robin, chill! It's nothing to get worked up about!" Cy reasoned.

" Of course it's something to get worked up about!" He hissed, " Star's still missing, Red X got away, and Beast Boy's has been unconscious since three hours ago!"

" Shut up, you two! Arguing is obviously doing nothing and-" Raven began.

" Ugh... Where am I?" BB asked drowsily. " How long have I been like this...?"

" Three days!" Cyborg said, BB's eyes grew wide. " Nah! Just three hours."

" How's your head?" Robin questioned.

" Let's just say, I feel like a wall who has been hit with a tiger." BB replied. " Haha! Get it?"

" What?" Robin said sitting at the edge of the bed, the closest he could get to Beast Boy. " That wasa bad joke."

" Yeah... I know..." Beast Boy agreed and drifted back off to sleep.

" I think we should let him sleep." Raven suggested. BB sighed gently in his already deep slumber and grabbed Robin like a teddy bear.

" Um... This is awkward.." Robin commented as BB hugged him.

**Slade's Lair**

Slade opened a door shortly after he led Star into the darkness. " This is your room, you'll find something in the wardrobe that I would like you to put on, that will be your uniform. I will knock on your door when I come back later."

Starfire nodded and watched Slade walk off. She entered the room and shut the door behind her. The room was totally black. The queen sized bed had a black comforter and silver sheets and pillows and was in the center of the room. A wardrobe stood in the corner facing Star and was, of course, black. A nightstand stood at the right side of the bed with a lamp and a mirror faced the bed.

Star walked towards the wardrobe and opened it carefully. Inside was a black and silver uniform and boots. She reached an arm out and took the costume off the lone, wire hanger and examined the outift. Star took off her current outfit and slipped one the other one.

The costume was long sleeved and was all black except for the silver border on the bottom sleeves of her shirt, the ends of her skirt and the lining of her boots. The shirt, like said before, was long sleeved but unlike a regular long sleeved shirt there were no shoulders. It was like an off the shoulder shirt. At the right corner of her shirt was a red "s", which obviously stood for Slade. The shirt ended where her old one had, and connecting the shirt to the skirt was a strip of black material going diagonally across her torso. This attached to her skirt that ended at the same length her old skirt had and the boots had started just where the old ones had too.

Starfire analyzed the outfit, " I never knew that Slade had a sense of style."

A knock on the door echoed through her room...

* * *

**hope u likey! sry if it went fast again and if it was too short! i am gonna update this coming up week! I PROMISE! give me any of ur ideas! personally, i need help with how to get star and robin to kiss... dunno when or where or how... o yea and anyone who finds out wut bosco said in the disclaimer FIRST gets a chappy dedicated all to themselves! and the others who get it in after will have a chapter dedicated to them all in one chappy... g2g! o yea! did u get stars outfit? hope u did? and if u did, did u like it? good night!**

**PS yes, i know the chap sucked like hell.**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	10. Preview

**hey peeps! this is a little preview of wut i had in mind 4 da next chappy! here it goes!**

**disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans and blah..blah..blah...**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**

* * *

Starfire shot starbolts at very target she passed. She imagined each of them being a different titan.. _Raven..._Star angirlythrew an orb of energy at the target. She flew swiftly to the next... _Cyborg..._ As she did to the target before this one, the alien frustratedly tossed another orb at the piece of metal. _Beast Boy..._ She did the same thing to this one... _Robin. _Starfire hurled a starbolt at this one so furiously she missed.

When she pictured each of her "friends", Star felt anger and fury. _They're liars. They lied about being my friends. They lied about caring. And after all I had tried to do for them... After how much I liked each and every one of them, they betray me. Never again will I trust or care of them. Never again. _

_

* * *

_

**did ya like it? i have to create this into a chappy...hm...hope you like it! bye! review to tell me if i should tweek it! **

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	11. A Random Poem

**hey guyz! wussup? okay, so the writing coming up is not the story but a poem i wrote...and i need to get it off mychest and well... i couldnt start another story with it cuz it has nothing to do with the teen titans or anything. BUT u know, right after this is a chapter! maybe even 2 more chappies after the poem! **

**so just read it for me, okay? and before it starts i liked to say thanx ot be my "lovely" father (being sarcastic about da lovely thing)!so, this poem is basically a summary of wut happened in my past... long ago...**

**That I Will Forever Miss**

No words can describe,

What you did to me-

What you did to us.

You went behind my mother's back,

And destroyed all sense of trust.

Because you, my father,

Went away with _her,_

I did not have a dad,

Nor did my beloved sister.

You lied, you broke promises,

You even broke my heart.

Becasue the father I thought I had once knew,

Took off with another woman,

Which at that time seemed so untrue.

So for days and days I waited,

Hoping you would return home,

With some sort of apology that would keep mom from feeling alone.

But you never called,

You never even sent a letter.

So you left your puzzled daugthers here,

Hanging by a tether.

And two years later you come back,

Asking us to come back together,

But your wife gave you the cold shoulder,

And your _precious _daughters gave you their fists,

So what will you do now, dad?

Now that your wife pretends that you do not exsist?

And that my sister will **_never _**forgive you,

And I will **_never _**have those memories of you and me,

That I will forver miss.

**so did you like it? i guess u can review... and hang on tight! im writing the next chapter rite now!**

**adn this was dedicated to: emma**(cuz im worried and i have no idea where u r)**, robins#1fan**(ur da 101 reviewer), **cat girl and R S fan(**for being da 99th reviewer! i luv dat number!) **and skye668** (for being da 100!)** and longhairedhorse** (cuz u were da 93rd and i luv dat number too)** YAY u guyz!**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	12. Oooh! Ferrari!

**hey guys! i told u i would update! liked dat poem, eh? i was going to update last week but fanfiction was all screwy and it didnt let me log in so i had a heart attack and died. thanx Winter's Ebony for getting it rite and being the only one out of the other coughs idiotic coughs reviewers that i actually did it! gawd guyz , sometimes u can be no fun! **

**disclaimer: **

**frank iero, from my chemical romance: **blackicewolfie doesnt own the teen titans but if she did then she would actually have a life. enjoy the story!

**me: **i so DO have a life u damn friggin' punkish donkeyhole! thats it! no dinner for two weeks!

**frank: **wut? but i havent been fed in three days!

**cuz i promised whoever did it i would dedicate the chap to u... this chapter is dedicated to no other than...: WINTER'S EBONY! crowd cheers wildly now let's get on with da story!**

**wOlfiE**

**

* * *

**

**The Tower**

_Recap:_

_BB was still lying on his bed passed out even after a couple of hours after the break in. He stirred at the angry grumbles of Robin and the other two titans, who were watching Beast Boy._

_" I can't believe we were beaten by Red X!" Robin exclaimed running his fingers through his hair. " How could have gotten beaten so easily!"_

_" Yeah... It was like we were missing something..." Cyborg agreed. " What was that something..."_

_" Hm... I don't know..." Robin replied sarcasticly. "Maybe... Starfire!"_

_" Whoa, Robin, chill! It's nothing to get worked up about!" Cy reasoned._

_" Of course it's something to get worked up about!" He hissed, " Star's still missing, Red X got away, and Beast Boy's has been unconscious since three hours ago!"_

_" Shut up, you two! Arguing is obviously doing nothing and-" Raven began._

_" Ugh... Where am I?" BB asked drowsily. " How long have I been like this...?"_

_" Three days!" Cyborg said, BB's eyes grew wide. " Nah! Just three hours."_

_" How's your head?" Robin questioned._

_" Let's just say, I feel like a wall who has been hit with a tiger." BB replied. " Haha! Get it?"_

_" What?" Robin said sitting at the edge of the bed, the closest he could get to Beast Boy. " That wasa bad joke."_

_" Yeah... I know..." Beast Boy agreed and drifted back off to sleep._

_" I think we should let him sleep." Raven suggested. BB sighed gently in his already deep slumber and grabbed Robin like a teddy bear._

_" Um... This is awkward.." Robin commented as BB hugged him._

Once Robin liberated himself from BB's grasp, the three titans exited the green boy's room and into the living room. Everyone's minds were on one subject: Starfire. _I can't believe she would just give in like that... _Raven thought. ..._I forgot to tell the guys!_

" Umm... guys?" Raven began uneasily. " I forgot to tell you something..."

Cy and Robin turned away from their thoughts and stared at Raven, and paused at the doorway of the living room. "And that is...?" Robin replied.

" Before we left the tower this morning, I had a vision." Raven continued. " I saw... I saw Starfire give up. Because we couldn't find her, she has now and totally lost hope and, I think, trust. So more than likely-"

" She'll be on Slade's side," Robin finished and change this directing for the entrance of the tower. " Let's go. We've got to find Star. We have to find her today because this... is our... final search."

" Destination?" Cyborg asked.

" The area where I found that letter," Robin answered. " That's where Slade is located."

**Slade's Lair**

_Recap: _

_The costume was long sleeved and was all black except for the silver border on the bottom sleeves of her shirt, the ends of her skirt and the lining of her boots. The shirt, like said before, was long sleeved but unlike a regular long sleeved shirt there were no shoulders. It was like an off the shoulder shirt. At the right corner of her shirt was a red "s", which obviously stood for Slade. The shirt ended where her old one had, and connecting the shirt to the skirt was a strip of black material going diagonally across her torso. This attached to her skirt that ended at the same length her old skirt had and the boots had started just where the old ones had too._

_Starfire analyzed the outfit, " I never knew that Slade had a sense of style."_

_A knock on the door echoed through her room..._

Starfire quickly opened the door, finding Slade standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. " Come... We are re-locating to another place to train. It's no longer safe here..."

Star nodded and looked back at her old out fit before closing the door. She trailed behind Slade through the darkness into a large room. As the two entered, lights shot on revealing two sport cars. Starfire stared in awe at the cars. The first one was an ebony Ferrari with tinted windows, and the second was a silver Mercedes-Benz CLS55 also with tinted windows**.(tinted means that people from the outside can't see the inside of the car)**.Both had a greyish black interior and a liscence plate that did not have the regular lettering and numbering. The Ferrari had a plate, _TOO FAST, _while the Mercedes had a plate, _SWEET N' SLEEK._

The alien gaped at the sight of the automobiles. " This is what we will be re-locating in, yes?"

" Correct," Slade said smirking under his maskat the look on Star's face. He strolled over to the Mercedes's driver door and opened it, " This is what you will drive in. You will follow me in that." He gestured over to the Ferrari.

Starfire hurried over to the Benz and plopped down onto the seat, " Glorious!" She said quietly. Cyborg had never let her drive the T-car or had let anyone at that matter. In the center console were different buttons with pictures on them to signify what they are. Slade slammed the door shut abruptly and walked over to the other car. Star buckled herself in and found the key in the ignition and turned it on. The engine purred and Starfire gripped the wheel waiting for Slade to depart...

The Ferrari rumbled as Slade pressed a button that activated a wall to slowly rise up revealing the outside world Star hadn't seen in days. Slade flew off onto the deserted road surrounded by theabandoned factories. Star took off after him, feeling the burst of energy the Benz gave as it followed the other car.

**With the Titans and Slade and Starfire**

Zooming through the streets of Jump City, Slade and Starfire neared the T-car, who contained Raven and Cyborg and the R-cycle, who obviously held Robin. The titans impatiently waited at a red light, lost in their own thoughts. _I hope we find Stafire in time...I don't know what we'd do without her cheerfulness..._Cyborg thought.

"If I ever get my hands on Slade...I swear this time I will surely kill the bastard..." Robin muttered angirly as the R-cycle's engine roared.

_I hope this doesn't turn out like... Terra. Star knows better, right? Besides, I am not going to let Slade steal my best friend. I will not let my trust in Starfire be broken... _Rave wondered. _What if it **did** turn out like Terra though?_

Just then, a Ferrari pulled beside the T-car with the driver unknown becasue of the tinted windows. Right beside Robin, who was behind the T-car, haulted a Mercedes, who again the driver you could not see. Starfire's foot was placed on the brake pedal, but she also pressed on the gas pedal making a fairly noisy vrooming sound. Robin glanced at the Benz when he heard the sound and did it back as a joke.

" Yo, Robin! Would you stop fooling around! We're trying to find Starfire here!" Cyborg yelled at him rolling down his window.

Unfortunately, Starfire did not hear what they were saying nor noticed the titans. She merely just stared ahead because she was never going to look anywhere but ahead, into the future, never again into the past.

" Sorry-" Robin started but was interrupted by the cars shooting off down the stree when the green light came back on. Robin glanced at the Mercedes's plate tha said,_SWEET N'__SLEEK._

"Well, there not in a rush," Raven commented sarcastically.

* * *

**so did you like it? erm.. the car thing.. well. i didntwant star to fly andi wanted them to be relocated cuz... well... you will find out sooner or later. yes! in my story star can drive! believe it or not! and yes wen people do the vroom vroom thing people answer back as a joke. hope you had a good time reading it! AND I SWEAR ON EARTH GOD AND EVERYONE ALL AROUND ME I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEK! I FREAKING SWEAR ON MY SAD PATHETIC LIFE! pleez review! sry if it sucked...**

**wolfiE**


	13. Bad to the Bone

**hi! the reason why i am updating now is cuz i wont be able to update this week end and that fact that i am absent from skewl. thanx 4 reviewing guyz! i am updating with1 chap. thisone will be kinda short than usual... i thinkand guess wut! i am starting another story! yay me! dont worry i will update both of them every week. hope u enjoy the coming up chapter! **

**disclaimer:**

**frank iero: **so...hungry...must eat...something...

**me (gives him food.):** wow. ur weak! come on! u only went without food for 5 dayz! gosh, frankie! but dont worry. ur other members of My Chemical Romance are here too! **(reveals ray, gerard, mikey, and bob tied in chairs)**

**mikey: **dude! she's freaking crazy!

**gerrard: **no shit, sherlock.

**me: **shut up and read the disclaimer!

**MCR people: **blackicewolfie has nor ever will own the teen titans cuz if she did she wouldn't be writing on fan fic---

**mikey: **and blackicewolfie has major mental issues and should be sent to the crazy hut.

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**

* * *

**Raven, Robin, and Cyborg**

" Um...Shouldn't we go after them or something?" Raven asked." They're going way over the speed limit.."

" No, we must go find Starfire," Robin shook his head as the T-car and R-cycle cruised along the road towards the condemmed area.

The day was somewhat sunny with clouds here and there. Citizens of Jump City were out strolling along the sidewalks and mingling infront of stores and restaurants. Some people glanced over at the sight of the titans, obviously wondering what they were up to. Robin sped up as the factories began to double in their size.

Once at the area, Raven, Cy, and the Boy Wonder stood in the middle of the road gazing around.

" Raven, search the factories north of Van Dein Road, Cyborg and I will search the factories south of Van Dein. Go into every building and search every room," Robin ordered. Raven flew off away from the two guys.

**Raven POV**

Floating away from Robin and Cyborg, a million things went across my mind. What if we found Starfire and she was Slade's apprentice? What if we found Star alive and still on our side? And when we would return home after defeating Slade, would it still be the same? What if we never did find Starfire then what would it be like in the Tower? What would Robin be like?

I was beginning to feel worried and stressed, so I had to push those thoughts out of my mind. Panicking won't help me control my powers. I stopped in mid-air for a minute wondering if I missed any doors I could enter to get into a building. I didn't see any, so I glided along nearing the water, and nearing a factory with one side of it destroyed, but I caught a glimpse of a door meaning I_ had_ to search it.

Slowly pulling open the door, I saw something strange... out of place... What I saw shouldn't have been in an abandoned factory.

I pulled out my communicator, "Robin,come over here. I think there's something worth seeing..."

**Starfire and her Benz and Slade... **

Slade and Starfire were now zooming down a highway getting ready to exit offof Exit 43. Star cruised along the road grinning happily. Why she was she so cheerful? _I am finally able to get away from the past. Now I will be starting a new life... A new life on the bad guyside... _Starfire thought. She glanced at the center console and pressed the radio button. _Good bye to good, little Starfire. Hello, to the bad one. _Playing on the radio was this particular song...

_On the day I was born The nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder __at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away that I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone Bad to the bone B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-B-Bad Bad to the bone  
_

Starfire followed the Ferrari down the exit and into a more woodsy and less populated part of California. They started up and long and winding road up a mountain (**like the road in Revved Up).** The Ferrari made an abrupt stop as a part of the mountain rose up creating a space for Starfire and him to pull into. Starfire pulled into a a garage, identical to the last one in the factory. Large and open. Turning off the car and radio, Star followed Slade into another room.

This room was magnanimous. It had training things like targets at different heights against the walls and lasers on the ceiling and floor that extended to the other side of the room. " This is your first part of training," Slade explained turning around to face Star." I want you to hit each target and dodge the lasers. You will start when that light," he gestured up to the light hanging from the ceiling, "Turns green."

Starfire nodded and flew up into the air her hands glowing a neon green, She gazed aound memorizing each target's and laser's location. Slade walked out of the room and into a computer room...

**Raven, Robin and Cyborg**

The two boys wind sprinted over to Raven's location which was also Slade's old lair.

" What's the prob--?" Robin stopped himself as he entered the room.

Cyborg and Raven followed and gazed in awe at the computer screen and room. " I will search the building." Raven said.

Rae floated out into the darkness and rammed into a door, " Ouch!" Cy and Robin hadn't went with her. She felt and grabbed a door knob looking into the room Star had changed her uniform in. Walking inside she glanced at Star's old outfit on the bed.and glanced back on the floor. She knew what Starfire had done... _I can't believe it, Starfire... I can't believe it..._

**Starfire...**

Starfire shot starbolts at very target she passed and dodged the lasers when the light had turned green. She imagined each of them being a different titan.. _Raven... My secret keeper..._Star angirly threw an orb of energy at the target. She flew swiftly to the next... _Cyborg...A brother I never had.._As she did to the target before this one, the alien frustratedly tossed another orb at the piece of metal. _Beast Boy... A friend with the same personality..._She did the same thing to this one... _Robin. _Starfire let out a cry of frustration andhurled a starbolt at this one so furiously she missed. Bad to the Bone played in her mind...

_I broke a thousand hearts before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more Baby before I am through  
I wanna be your's pretty baby your's and your's alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey that I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-Bad Bad to the bone_

_I make a rich woman beg I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush and make a young woman squeal  
I wanna be your's pretty baby your's and your's alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey that I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-B-Bad Bad to the bone_

_And when I walk the streets Kings and Queens step aside  
Every woman I meet they all stay satisfied  
I wanna tell ya pretty baby well ya see I make my own  
I'm here to tell ya honey that I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone B-B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-Bad B-B-B-Bad Bad to the bone_

When she pictured each of her "friends", Star felt anger and fury. _They're liars. They lied about being my friends. They lied about caring. And after all I had tried to do for them... After how much I liked each and every one of them, they betray me. Never again will I trust or care of them. Never again._

_

* * *

_

**like it! the songwas random yes...i know... and sry if star is a little OC. omg! pleez read my new story when i get it up! R&R! sry if yall din think it was good!**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	14. Bring It On

**hi! ok let's get down to buisness. i couldnt update saturday so i am updating today for yallcuz i LUV u! ok so i am just re doing chap 14 cuz i didnt like it but i'm gonna try to get another chap in tomorrow as well as teen mutts. ENJOY!**

**disclaimer:**

**me(blackicewolfie):** MIKEY! wut do u mean "crazy hut" i am perfectly sane! -laughs maniacally-

**gerard:** ther u go! ur laugh! his point is proven. -MCR members nod-

**mikey:** see? they agree!

**me:** well i guess i will jsut throw u in the cage with my crazed My Chemical Romance fan for a sister.

**my sister:** OMG! ITS MCR! YAAAAAY!... wait? i'm crazy? i am so not crazy!

**mikey:** wut i meant was ur TOTALLY in- i mean sane.

**me:** thanx, anywayz this chappy is dedicated to robins#1fan cuz its fun to see u faint. well u said that u fainted with the poem dedication and besides i enjoyed ur compliment! so u earn a hug...from frankie! ...-sighs- and me... i dont like hugs but wat the hell? -hugs u, frankie hugs u- YAY! so i hope ur hyperventilating now! just kidding. GO ROBINS#1FAN! enjoy the chappy!AND gerard pleez do the honors?

**gerard(read off of card): **miss. crazy over here doesnt own the titans and never will but she does own the my chemical romance band members... HOLD ON! U OWN ME!

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**

**

* * *

**

**Raven...**

_Recap:_

_Walking inside she glanced at Star's old outfit on the bed, and glanced back on the floor. She knew what Starfire had done... **I can't believe it, Starfire... I can't believe it...**_

" Oh my god..." Raven gasped. She was surprised... No. Rae was extremely surprised...shocked. _This is so not like Starfire... _The half-demon girl thought and grabbed Star's outfit off the bed. " So is this how it ends? Just like Terra? In betrayal? Destroy all sense of trust that took so long to build? So long to hold steady?" Raven, still holding the clothing, exited the room and let the door slam shut behind her. " And you are going to end, Starfire?Everything?" She muttered.

**Robin and Cyborg**

Cyborg examined the computer carefully and tapped a couple of keys, " I can't seem to find out how to turn the computer on."

"But didn't you say it was similar to ours in the Tower?" Robin asked slightly confused looking over Cyborg's shoulder while rubbing the back of his neck.

The half-robot sighed. " Slade probaly put some code to activate it. You know him pretty well, so answer this: isn't it like Slade to have a code to log onto his computer to prevent people like us to find out what he is doing?"

" Good point," Robin nodded. A fairly loud thumpechoed through the building. " It must be Raven..." He jogged off into the darkness with Cy at his side.

" Raven?" Robin called, taking out a small, pocket sized, red flashlight and turning it on. " Where are you?"

" Over here," Raven answered stepping into the brightnes of the flashlight.

" What was that slamming, thumping sound we heard?" Cyborg asked.

" The door," She replied and brought up the clothing tothe light. " Look, it's Starfire's outfit."

Robin took it into his own hads and exmined it, " Where did you find it?"

" In the room I came out of. There's nothing else in it though..." Rae trailed off. " So, are you guys finished?"

" Yeah," Cy said.

" Let's go home and analyze the clothing then," Raven walked off. " We can discuss stuff there."

Robin and Cyborg glanced at eachother both raising an eyebrow, " Raven, why are you acting so weird?"

She sighed in return. " It's just surprising... Who knew Starfire would actually do this, you know?" Robin and Cy nodded.

**Starfire and Slade**

_Recap:_

_When she pictured each of her "friends", Star felt anger and fury. **They're liars. They lied about being my friends. They lied about caring. And after all I had tried to do for them... After how much I liked each and every one of them, they betray me. Never again will I trust or care of them. Never again.**_

Starfire landed on the ground examining what she had done to the training equipment. Fury burned through her eyes.

" Never again will I trust,you, the titans, my _friends_! You hear me? Never again!" The yell bounced across the room making it seem twice as loud.

" Don't let your anger mess you up, instead I want you to use it, fight witih it." Slade's voice came through the speaker that was attached to the ceiling. " I want you to do some combat practice, without your powers."

Two doors facing Starfire rose up revealing 1 robot that highly resembled Slade. Star's eyes stopped glowing and she clenched her fists.

" Bring. It. On." She growled as the robot headed for her.

**Slade**

Slade relaxed in the observation room, that was at the top of the training room. The room had a large wall made of in-destructable glass showing the trainingroom. It had multiple computer screens, including some that recorded what Starfire was doing right now and the old factory Starfrie and Slade were once at.

Slade smirked as he lounged in his chair and he replayed the footage of Starfire fighting the lasers and saying, "Never again.."

He smiled even more broadly behind his mask slyly. He turned to a secong screen at the right of him and watched the actions of Raven, Cyborg, and Robin.

" It's time," Slade announced to himself. " To have a little meeting with them."

**Cyborg, Robin, and Raven**

As they made their way back to the door, the gigantic computer screen switched on.

" Good day," Slade greeted the three.

" The titans spun around, "Slade!" Robin exclaimed.

" Ah, Robin... How's your day so far?" Slade replied smoothly.

Raven couldn't take it anymore, her anger she had to let out. " Enough of the crap, Slade! Where's Starfire?" Raven just glared at Slade with all the hatrid she could muster.

" Why, Raven, Starfire is here with me training," Slade answered. " In fact, I think I have something you might want to see." The screen switched to Starfire when she destroyed the lasers and said, "Never again..."

" What did she mean she doesn't trust us?" Robin questioned after Slade switched back on. _Star did kind of look good in that outfit... Who knew Slade had a sense of style?_

" What did you do to _our _friend?" Raven added.

" I don't get it!" Cyborg complained.

Slade chuckled. " What is there not to get?" Suddenly, the screen shut off.

* * *

**yea i edited it cuz i like this better. thanx deathgirl997! bye peoples!**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	15. Let Things Fall Into Place

**hi! sry, i havent** **updated in like... 4ever, i had some personal issues... edited chapter 14 cuz me and emma (deathgirl997) didnt think it was good. i didnt really change it all that much tho. but please re-read it anyway!****well, here's the disclaimer!**

**disclaimer: **

blackicewolfie doesnt own the titans if she did she would have enough money to have her sister sent away to taiwan to work in a textile factory. :-)

**i dedicate this to tori/starrgoddess cuz she dedicated her story to me and i feel so special and cuz she's a great author! xD ENJOY! **

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized) cool name aint it? i luv it... either that or wolfie...**

**

* * *

**

**Starfire**

_Recap: _

_"Never again will I trust,you, the titans, my friends! You hear me? Never again!" The yell bounced across the room making it seem twice as loud._

_"Don't let your anger mess you up, instead I want you to use it, fight witih it." Slade's voice came through the speaker that was attached to the ceiling. "I want you to do some combat practice, without your powers."_

_Two doors facing Starfire rose up revealing 1 robot. Star's eyes stopped glowing and she clenched her fists. **Only one? I am guessing this'll be hard to do... **She thought._

_"Bring. It. On." She growled as the robot headed for her._

The robot threw a punch with such force that when Starfire had ducked it cracked the cement wall. Star rolled under the legs of the robot, and rose. The robot Slade turned around as a soft mechanical beeping sound could be heard. Its left hand had a small laser attached to the top of it. The laser was locking onto the target.

Starfire shrieked while a yellow glowing light shot from the hand, and she doved out of the way. The light followed her. She sprinted around the room running away from the light. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. _Grab something... _Starfire thought looking frantically around. _The targets... Lasers... Right, the targets!_ Her speed gained as she headed for the otherside of the room.

One long, tan arm reached out for a burnt, metal target. The coolness of the metal made her hand tingle. Suddenly, a burning hot substance grazed the side of her face. Star cried out in pain. The laser had successfully hit her.

**Cyborg, Raven, and Robin (Raven POV)**

_As they made their way back to the door, the gigantic computer screen switched on._

_"Good day," Slade greeted the three._

_"The titans spun around, "Slade!" Robin exclaimed._

_"Ah, Robin... How's your day so far?" Slade replied smoothly._

_Raven couldn't take it anymore, her anger she had to let out. " Enough of the crap, Slade! Where's Starfire?" Raven just glared at Slade with all the hatrid she could muster._

_"Why, Raven, Starfire is here with me training," Slade answered. " In fact, I think I have something you might want to see." The screen switched to Starfire when she destroyed the lasers and said, "Never again..."_

_"What did she mean she doesn't trust us?" Robin questioned after Slade switched back on. **Star did kind of look good in that outfit... Who knew Slade had a sense of style?**_

_"What did you do to our friend?" Raven added._

_"I don't get it!" Cyborg complained._

_Slade chuckled. "What is there not to get?" Suddenly, the screen shut off._

Robin pounded the computer screen. To me, it was no surprise that Slade wouldn't say much. He always let it up to us to find him. But this feeling in the pit of my stomach said that to get Starfire, she's going to have to come to us. If that made any sense at all...

**Slade and Starfire**

Instinctively, a hand shot up towards her face. The burn was hot and tender. Starfire flinched at the pain, but put her focus on the robot. The fact that she was hit byit made her even more furious. Her hand dropped down to the piece of metal at her side.

Starfire advanced towards the bot as it targeted her once more. She pulled the shield defensively up to her face, and began to run. The sudden impact of the yellow streak of energy made Star shriek, but she kept on sprinting. She braced herself for any future impacts of the lasers as she made a quick glance at the robot who seemed to be getting ready to fire.

The distance between the two beings was now 8 feet away. Star thrusted out the metal plate infront of her (still holding onto it), which met the robot, pinning it against a wall by its torso and arms. She dropped the metal, and hurled a clenched fist at its face. Her other hand grabbed the hand containing the weapon that had injured her and snapped it off.

Mechanical parts flew from its face and arm. Starfire continued on punching and kicking the robot, showing no mercy and taking everything out on it. A gloved hand grabbed her wrists. Starfire stopped moving at the recognition of the limb.

"You could do better, Starfire," Slade commented, letting go of her wrists. He took her chin in his hand, and turned her face so that he could see the burn. "That'll heal in time... Go out that door and into the room on your left. Make sure you're back here tomorrow at dawn."

Starfire nodded and slipped away...

**Raven, Cyborg, and Robin**

The silence was broken by Robin's communitcator going off. "Dudes! Where are you? I woke up and you guys were no where in the Tower!"

"We just... stopped by at a place," Robin said roughly. "We'll be back."

"Okay," BB replied uneasily and logged off.

"Let's leave," Raven opened the door, and stepped into the light.

----Back at the Tower----

"So we're giving up," Beast Boy concluded after hearing everything from his fellow titans. "You all are saying that we arejust going to let her go because she's probably already on Slade's side."

"Uh--" Cyborg was interrupted by BB.

"Of all the out of character things you could do, Robin, this one is the worst," Beast Boy said crossing his arms.

"We're not giving up on Starfire! We'll just-- You know, sometimes, Beast Boy, you just have to learn to sit back and let things fall into place. We'll get her back, I promise. She's more than just a titan. She's a friend. To all of us. We're not going to allow Slade to take her forever. We'll win her back," Robin replied angrily. "Somehow..."

For the rest of the day/night, the titans, though secretly distracted and not focused, carried on with what they normally would do...

**Starfire and Slade**

----5:00 am----

Starfire shot upright at the screeching sound of the alarm clock beside her. The room she was in had been decorated so it was exactly like the other bedroom in the previous building. She slipped on her boots and jogged into the training room that had transformed. The room was at the same size, but was covered in a grey carpet and had white plastice like material on the walls.

"Good, you're up..." A voice came from behind her.

* * *

**gee wiz, i wonder who it is. xD that rhymed. i will be updating very soon, i plan to get this done and my second story too before september 5... review! sorry if it wasnt up to standards...**

**The Original wOlfiE (cuz i deserve to be capitalized)**


	16. Yet Another Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Just for all to know, I_ will _be updating very soon. I'm just having a huge amount of writer's block with this story, but I'm starting to form some new ideas, so a new chap will be up soon! Rock on, guys! **

**The Original wOlfiE (cause that's how i roll)**

**PS did you see the Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo?**

**PPS I didn't think it was very good...**

**PPPS I might be starting a new story with like an OC character, and it has to do with the Teen Titans and it's really cool, but I don't want to say much about it. But I think I really should finish at least one story before starting another one, yes?**

**This should be the correct time to sign my name yet again:**

**The Original wOlfiE (cause that's how i roll)**


End file.
